


Rest.mp4

by ellibot (solversonlou)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/ellibot
Summary: After the reversal of the hack, Elliot and Mr. Robot get some much needed rest.





	Rest.mp4

It's nearing two am when Elliot finally drifts off to sleep, the glow of his computer screensaver basking him in a soft blue light in the otherwise darkness of his apartment.

He isn't asleep for long, because there's the warm weight of a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of unconsciousness as he blinks open his eyes to the shape of a familiar presence.

"C'mon, kiddo," Mr. Robot's voice is soft, a low comfort in Elliot's ear as hands lift him from his seat, guiding him gently over to the bed he hadn't slept in for weeks, passing out usually on the couch or in his cold bath tub. "You need a real night's sleep."

"You sound like you do too," Elliot croaks out, eyelids heavy as nicotine stained fingertips unzip his hoodie, sliding it down over his goose-bump prickled arms. Robot's palms rub up and down his biceps, feeling how thin he's gotten no doubt, and Elliot can see the frown on his features without even looking at him.

"You're getting some breakfast when you wake up too," Robot says, pulling back the sheets on Elliot's bed before hooking his arm under Elliot's and guiding him to lay down on the mattress. 

Elliot lets himself sink into the soft weight of his bed, a comfort he'd almost forgotten existed after those months in prison and his recent sleeping stations. Nestling under the sheets that Robot smooths out over him, Elliot opens his eyes, gazes up at the man standing over him in the dark.

Robot's hands still on the covers when he feels Elliot's grip, gentle around his forearm. Swallowing, he glances down at the hand on his arm before looking back at Elliot, sleepy and small in the dim light.

"Stay with me," Elliot says, fingers tugging ever so slightly on Robot's jacket. An invitation. "Please."

Robot nods, exhaling before he shrugs off his jacket and removes his cap, leaving them on Elliot's desk chair along with the hoodie. 

Elliot feels the mattress dip with the weight of Robot, the brief cold air from the sheets being pulled back as he climbs into his bed, followed by the warmth of his body near to him.

Turning over, Elliot blinks in the darkness, the shape of Mr. Robot just enough to make out as he reaches an arm out. He shifts closer to him, fingers splayed against Robot's ribs, his temple pressing to his chest, their bodies moving together as Robot wraps an arm around him.

Robot's breath is warm against the crown of his head as Elliot sinks into his embrace, eyes sliding shut, bones heavy with exhaustion. 

Before he drifts back off into the comfort of sleep, Elliot feels the brush of stubble and lips against his forehead.

\- - -

The ache is almost immediate, and even in Elliot's half awake state, he recognises what's happening. 

His cock twitches, heavy and pressed against the meat of Robot's thigh through the thin layer of cotton of his boxers. Elliot is too out of it at first to realise that he's rocking his hips in circles, trying to gain friction. 

"Elliot," Robot says, voice low, almost a warning tone as Elliot's eyes flutter open and the sight of Mr. Robot, eyes dark and lips parted, cheeks flushed in the light of the morning sun. 

Elliot's fingertips find their way to Robot's wrist, guides his hand between their torsos as Robot's Adam's apple bobs in his throat, eyes half lidded as he looks between them at Elliot's obvious arousal.

"Please," Elliot says, voice low and croaky with sleep as he rocks into Robot's touch. Bridging the gap between them, Elliot presses his lips to the corner of Robot's mouth, firm yet tender, an experiment of sorts.

Robot's fingers are calloused, but Elliot doesn't mind, not when he's finally touching him and parting his lips, kissing Elliot back for the first time in God know's how long.

Elliot gasps into the crook of Robot's neck when he comes, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he spills onto their stomachs, Robot's t-shirt damp and Elliot's thin torso sticky where his own shirt rides up over his hip bones.

Robot's stubble scratches his stomach, raising goosebumps on his flesh, hair standing on end as he licks the come off of his skin, a little extra, perhaps, but Elliot doesn't care, not when he feels so relaxed after being wound up for so long.

"Thank you," Elliot breathes out, head turning to the side on his pillow when Mr. Robot is laying next to him again, facing him with his glasses off and hair disheveled. He looks so... soft like that. Like he had done in the train station, when he'd asked Elliot if they could work together again. 

"What for?" Robot intrigues, brow furrowing slightly as a smirk curls onto his lips, like he's fishing for praise.

Elliot rolls his eyes as he sits up, stretching out his legs on the bed, pulling his underwear back up over his hips. Scratching the back of his head, he exhales, turns back to Mr. Robot, who's looking at him expectantly, propped up on his elbow.

"Really? You want me to list everything?" Elliot frowns.

"I'm just fucking with you," Robot chuckles, a little manic sounding, but Elliot is used to it. In fact, he can't help but smile a little himself. "Come on. Let's get some food. I'm starving."


End file.
